So Troublesome
by itachiluv18
Summary: sure being in a band sounded like fun, good way to pass the time. never did they think they'd have a chance to make it big, and what's more noone even knows the true identaty of the leadsinger. rated M for language and crude humor :
1. Chapter 1

**So Troublesome**

**Author Note: okay so I have adopted one of Kisuke17Night's stories it's a Naruto fic where the main character is Shikamaru Nara. I'm going to update the chapters my sister already wrote and then continue from there. Going to be getting some days off from work soon, so hopefully I can at least update two more new chapters maybe three. Anyways be on the lookout for my updates I got some great ideas for this story, hope you all like it. –itachiluv18 **


	2. Prologue

**So Troublesome**

**Prologue:**

_**AN: okay here you go first chapter of So Troublesome enjoy- itachiluv18 **_

Your eyes see nothing but my shadow

My heart is left to wallow

Can you see me in the dark on this night

How long must we cross

Never getting to meet

This is bringing me to my knees

The club roared with screams as the singer sang the opening song of the night, followed by the drums slow enter, and the guitars and bass picking up. No one would have thought this was a local band, they were just too good, everyone knew they could make it in the big times.

I need to know

Can you see me? Can you see me?

Looking at you from afar

No, no, no I don't think so

Because your eyes see nothing but my shadow

And I'm left here to have hope

One day, I know it'll be okay

One day, I know its gotta be me

The fans sang along to the familiar song, dancing along to the music, when it was all over a hour later everyone was sad to see it end. In the small town the teenagers didn't have much to do but go to the club and hear the band play. The adults who were strict and stuck up refused to believe their children would listen to such heavy rock music but they did. It was an escape for everyone. The only problem was no one knew who the lead singer really was. During the concerts the singer would disappear right after, and somehow never be seen until the next show. Who was he, where did he go, what did he do? They were all the most asked questions, and they were never answered. The only ones who knew anything were his band mates, and what they knew was slim to none.

Maybe I hate yesterday, but tomorrow is a new day

Today is the only real one I know

I know you can't see me

But I still have hope

Too scared to tell

I wanna scream out your name

One day, one day

I know it'll be okay

I know, I know one day

As the crowd left the local club after the concert no one noticed the boy who looked like the singer. But he didn't ware his dark brown hair down to where it brushed his shoulders, and obscured his face. Didn't hold intensity in his eyes as he sang every song, who wore torn and battered blue jeans, and black muscle shirts for every concert. His wrist always covered in an assortment of bracelets, and metal rings on every finger, some with skulls, some crosses, others engraved with intricate designs. And his most striking feature was the tattoo that you could see from elbow to shoulder before it disappeared into his shirt. The knotted, and twisting vines, in such a deep green that in the dim lights looked black. No not at all, in fact the only reason someone might peg them as the same person was the fact that they had the same hair color, same eye color, and the same skin color. This boy wore his hair back in a pony tail, and looked bored with the world, who wore a black hoodie, and plain jeans. It almost made him smile at how ignorant people were, because the answer to all their questions was making a get away right next to them, and none of them knew. Because Shikamaru Nara wasn't stupid, he knew it would be just too troublesome to deal with. As Shikamaru made is clean get away he thought of his favorite song of the night, thinking the lyrics fit all too well with his situation.

But I make no sound

Would you hear me? Can you see me?

I don't think so

Cause all you can see is my shadow

All you can hear is the wind

I know, I know

One day this will come to an end

One day


	3. Bands and Shcool equal Trouble

**So Troublesome**

**Bands and School equal Trouble:**

Shikamaru's POV:

The concert was in full swing, people are singing along to every song we played I was just about to start the final verse of the ending son, when everything went quiet for a moment. I blinked in surprise and when I opened my eyes I was starting at the ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up in bed, and looked around my room that was slowly lighting up with the morning sun. Looking over to my radio that was supposed to be playing my bands CD on loop, only to figure out it was skipping. I looked over to the clock.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Ah what's the use of setting the alarm if I'm just going to wake up before it? Now its going off, I have to get up, and shut it off. Just thinking about it makes me tired, it seems like so much trouble.

After much debate I got up and eventually turned it off, I really should tell the guys not to do so many encores on a school night. Especially Monday's, I hate Monday's. I sighed and went through with my morning routine, clothes, faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. After brushing my teeth, I went down stairs and as I passed my father he called out to me.

"Hey Shikamaru! Where did you go last night that you stayed out so long?" he was angry, I had stayed out till almost one, I was just lucky my mother didn't see me. She wasn't as lenient as my dad.

"I went to go see that band play last night. I'll tell you more later I'm going to be late for school at this rate, and I really don't want to listen to my teacher complain about me being late again." he nodded okay, and I left with my backpack slung over my right shoulder.

Now there are a five things you should know about me. 1) My name is Shikamaru Nara 2) I'm the lead singer of the popular band Trouble. 3) No one in my band knows my name. 4) I am almost invisible to most of the people at my school. And 5) I absolutely love it. I have no responsibility, no screaming fans chasing me, and absolutely no trouble. Except when it comes to staying out till one to three in the morning on a school night. Yeah that usually gets me in trouble, and sleeping in class, but I make up for it with the test I ace. The only really hard part about hiding who I am is covering up my tattoo, I got it right before I auditioned for the band. My parents had finally broken down and signed the consent forum for me, because I provided all the money. I was excited to say the least when I got it, but now I have to cover up from my back to my elbow on the right side. Good thing my gym teacher was later than any of his students, so I stalled getting dressed in gym till everyone left. To tell the truth I didn't think the band would blow up so badly, I thought it was just a local band, that no one would really notice it. But when we started getting popular I didn't want people to recognize me. Meaning my poor tattoo had to be covered. It was such a drag.

Once I approached the school I heard the late bell ring.

"Damn I knew I was going to be late, this is such a drag. I might as well skip first period and just head to the roof."

I took my own advice, pulling out the key card I had swiped for Asuma the last time he yelled at me for being late. The key lead to the roof, and any other student restricted area. I smirked to myself, and walked into the building not bothering to rush. I headed for the stairs and didn't stop at the second, or third level, going straight to the roof. It was a nice fall day, with big puffy cotton candy clouds rolling across the sky, yeah it was a good day to take a nap on the roof, after a hard night of performing. I let the door close behind me and heard the automatic click sound, I sighed and removed my hoodie. Laying down on my back on the roof, I watched the clouds drift by in the sky, as I contemplated new songs for the band. Ah man if I was going to go to my other classes for today I should stop by Asuma's class for lunch or something, I'll splay shougi with him and let him win. That should be enough to get him off my back for awhile. I smiled to myself, sure Asuma gave me a lot trouble about being late, sleeping in class, having no ambition, and stuff like that, but he meant well. He treated all us students like his kids, he was an adult to sort of look up to. I shook the nostalgic feeling from my head, I was already a junior in Konoha High and had known Asuma for three years now. He was my home room teacher so it never changed.

I started back on thinking about the band, my band mates went to school with me, but its not like they knew that. The only one that might be on to me by now is Sasuke Uchiha, I have four classes with him, the guy was almost as smart as me. I had an I.Q. of over 200 though so it was hard finding someone to compete with me on an intellectual level. I have to admit that Sasuke came pretty close, he was quiet and observant, he also play the guitar in Trouble. The only thing I could think that was really messed up about him was that he had some major brother issues. His older brother Itachi is probably one of the few people I have met who was able to out smart me. Itachi was oddly hyper sometimes, he had to be bipolar or something, he would go from hyper to ticked off, or emotionless in a matter of seconds. Then there was our drummers dog Akamaru, who was one of the only living things in the world who knew I was for sure the lead singer. Kiba took the dog everywhere with him, it wasn't that I was afraid the dog would all of a sudden get up and tell Kiba, while pointing at me, That's Shikamaru Nara and he's been hiding it for two years now. The bassist Sakura was the only person I wasn't worried about figuring out who I was, the pinket was so obsessed with Sasuke she wouldn't notice me running around in drag let alone as who I really was. I almost laughed out loud thinking about the image that would make. I checked my watch and realized that I had about two minutes before the next class started, I stood up and slipped back into my jacket, and picked up my backpack heading for the stairs. I made sure no one was on the stairs as I waited for the bell to sound, and when it did I blended easily into the sea of people that flowed out of the classes. I could have laughed to myself at how easy it was to be invisible in a crowd, and thought about the masses of people looking up at me when I'm on stage. Did they feel as invisible as I did right now, with that many people around feeling like just another number. I instantly forgot about the philosophical thoughts when I realized I had English next and hadn't done my homework, again. Kurieni was going to kill me one of these days for not doing my homework. She looked nice enough, but something about her told me she had a mothers sense of anger, I inwardly groaned as I knew I was walking to my own demise. It couldn't be helped, I'd have to make up for the work somehow, maybe I would answer questions during class today, or something. Show her I was participating, and had read the assigned book. As I walked into class I sighed, and bowed my head.

Here it comes. I thought bitterly.

"Shikamaru Nara so nice of you to join us today." she said with almost genuine approval, then the dreaded question was asked.

"Now if you would please hand in your homework and take your seat?" I lifted my head staying impassive as I spoke.

"I didn't get to t last night." I admitted boldly. I watched the happy little spark behind her eyes turn cold.

"Once again Nara, I must tell you how disappointed I am. First you rarely show up on time, then you neglect any homework I give you. What do you suggest I do with such a issue?"

She asked, I just shrugged, and walked to my seat. Which happened to me right in front of Sasuke's and I felt like laughing. I had just been thinking about him figuring out my secret and here I was talking for most of the class to hear. Kurieni sighed dramatically and when the late bell sounded got on with today's lesson, I only partly listened and just to make her happy got a debate started about the book we were reading. She had smiled approvingly at me and I knew that the homework fiasco was now forgiven. I got through the rest of the day with little to none trouble, I was chewed out for the other two classes I forgot my homework in. And then after letting Asuma win a game of shougi, lectured about not trying to my full potential. I mumbled how troublesome it was all turning out to be as I walked into the locker room late, and saw everyone had already left to mess around in the gym while they wait for Kakashi. His only rules were we dressed out, and did whatever activity he had planned, and that was a rare occurrence, he would often tell us to run laps or something of the like so he could read his perverted orange books.

After doing a double check to make sure the coast was clear, I started to change, but just as I was getting my shirt over my head, I head footsteps, and a surprised gasp from behind me. I turned around to see a blond haired guy, with whisker like scars on both cheeks, and crazily blue eyes. His shocked face changed to one of elation as he walked up closer to me, while I had frozen in shock at being caught with my tattoo exposed. My tattoo was a complex design of five vines that started at the base of my back to cove up most of my back, and then traveled to my right elbow. The strange new kid poked my back and it snapped me out of my petrified state. I instantly slipped my shirt back on, and turned around to see a pout on his face, and I had the oddest feeling of guilt, like I had taken a toy from a little kid or something.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to act natural and almost succeeding. He blinked and was back to grinning like a fool as he replied.

"Naruto Uzamaki, and you?" he tilted his head to the side in a very animal like way, and I nearly laughed at the curious look he gave me, as he held his hand out. I took it and replied.

"Shikamaru Nara." for some reason I felt a strange comfort being around Naruto, maybe it was nothing, or something else entirely.


	4. The Gig

**So Troublesome**

**The Gig:**

The lyrics in this one are Monster by Matchbox Romance, not Mine I own nothing of these lyrics.

Shikamaru's POV:

Finally fucking Friday! The week had been Hell, trying to make sure that Naruto didn't tell anyone about my tattoo. I got lucky, Naruto and I had all of the same classes, so it was fairly easy to keep an eye on him. The bad thing was apparently Naruto and Sasuke went to school together, and are old friends. Just what I need really, someone who suspects me, and someone who can out me, hanging out together. I would o just about anything to get out of tonight's gig, the only problem there is that my band mates would hunt me down and murder me when they found me. Sighing I gathered my things for the show, my costume, my bracelets, and arm bands, everything in check. It was already 6:50, the show started at 7 they were going to bitch about me being late again. But it took sometime keeping your identity a secret. When I finally found a place to change, and then get to the show, I had two minutes, if I ran I could have made it in time. Ha like I would ever run just so I'm on time, they can wait one extra minute. Of course I showed up late, and the minute I did I regretted it all over again. There sitting next to Sasuke on the couch was my worst fear, Naruto Uzamaki himself. I almost turned around and ran in the opposite direction, I should have known he would bring him. Damn why didn't I think of this before hand! I had frozen in the door to our backstage room, and all eyes were on me, and once again I wanted to run. Holding back the urge to do so I sighed, and walked in like nothing was wrong, I kept my hair in my face to hide it as well as possible. I walked over to the other couch where Kiba and Sakura were in some epic argument about skinny jeans, and I couldn't careless. Sitting on the armrest on Kiba's side, I went about ignoring them, I was just starting to wonder about how I would do the homework for this weekend with all the shows we had set up. I would be lucky if I didn't loose my voice by Monday, let alone get homework done. When Sasuke walked up to me a scary smirk on his face, this smirk could be one of two things, he knows, damn I hope not!, or he wrote a new song. Please let it be the latter of the two, I got my answer when he held out the sheet music.

"The rest of us already know it, you're the only one that hasn't learnt it. Today my insane brother did something well insane, and got a producer to come se our show, I think this song will be a hit."

His smirk grew, and I took the paper from him, looking over it a few times to make sure I remembered it well. By the time I looked back up at him Sasuke was nearly smiling for real with excitement and I was close to joining him. He was right this would be a hit. I was about to say just that when the door flew open, and someone I really didn't want to walked through the door. Itachi Uchiha I nearly screamed in terror at the look on his face, it was somewhere between totally excitement, and evil plotting. It was not a look a normal human being could pull off. And just before any of us could say anything, Naruto jumped up off the sofa.

" Itachi-ni, what the hell? I get back from Suna and this is the first time I see you."

He was pointing an accusing finger at a potential serial killer, and I looked at Sasuke for help, but he was too busy looking at his song to notice the two of them. Hoping to save the life of the blonde, I was going to say something, and then Itachi's face changed from the original expression he had on to start with, to an almost nice smile. I didn't know weather to be surprised or scared shitless all over again. I went for the best option nothing, it always worked out better if I was apathetic to this kind of thing.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Dad wants me to take over the company soon, but its not really my thing." he shrugged, and Sasuke looked up at him with a look of understanding.

I knew too their dad expected a lot from Itachi, and nothing from Sasuke. He was an adult to be feared though, he ran the Uchiha Corp. a special force in the government. Sasuke didn't have specific details on what kind of stuff they did in the company, but Itachi did and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Fine your excused for neglecting me, but next time I'm so not forgiving you so easily." he said it angrily but the look in his eyes was playful.

"Hai, hai, I know, next weekend I'll give Sasuke money to take you to ramen." he flashed that kind smile, and then went back to the creep look he walked in with. As he turned to Sasuke.

"and he will use the money to buy ramen." if it was possible Sasuke paled more and nodded, never looking up from his sheet music. I figured now would be a good time to speak up.

"So Itachi, your back here for what again?" he turned to me, and his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"The producer is here! You should probably be peeing your selves now." we all sort of sweat dropped at him, and got up to get our stuff.

Five minutes later and were on the stage, the lights were going crazy rapidly blinking in different colors, avoiding shining directly on us, and Sasuke shredded out a guitar solo, Sakura slowly started match him on bass, and once they were in full sync Kiba bashed his drums. They both came to an end and the crowd went silent. I grabbed the mic stand rasped into it.

"Are you ready for this?" the crowd screamed and the other three started playing the opening to our new song Monster. Then it was my turn. As I sang I could imagine what Sasuke was thinking when he wrote it.

Girl, what's come between you and me

look right through meI won't let it goI can't help this feeling anymoreI will go anywheremaybe you'll see me(ohhhh)

We are

We are the shaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

YeahBelieve what you read

We areWe are mistaken We are the voicesInside your head

Yeah Believe what you see

It came as no surpriseYou bring me back to life

Believe meYou bleed for meI'll bleed for youI caught you walking through walls

Drowned with applauseFrom a world that makes me crazy(ohhhh)

We are We are the shakenWe are the monsters

Underneath your bed

YeahBelieve what you readWe areWe are mistaken

We are the voices

Inside your head

Yeah Believe what you see

We are the monsters We are the monstersWe are the monsters

Underneath your bed We are the voices

We are the voices

We are the voices

Underneath your bedWe are the monsters

We are the monsters

We are the monsters

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahWe areWe are the shaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah Believe what you read

We areWe are the mistaken

We are the monsters

Underneath your bed

Yeah Believe what you read We are

We are the shaken

We are the monstersinside your bed

YeahBelieve what you read

We are We are the mistakenWe are the voices

Inside your head Yeah

Believe what you see

When we wrapped up the song, the crowd was wild, I looked down and saw Naruto and Itachi who both looked estatic as well. I looked back to the rest of the band and they were being just as hyped as the crowd. The rest of the night was filled with songs, lights, and crazy fans. It felt like I was alive for the first time in forever, I never wanted to get off the stage. By the time we finally ended the show, we had done five encores, and were all drenched in sweat. It was a night to remember especially with how I ended it.

What did he do? Yeah I know evil cliff hanger, but its what keeps you coming back ^_^.

Try and guess how the night ended!


	5. After the Show

**So Troublesome**

**After the Show:**

We had just gotten off the stage, and were in the back room cleaning up when Itachi came into the room. Only he wasn't alone. There was a man who was about thirty something, wearing expensive shades, and an even more expensive looking suit. It had to be the producer. I tore my eyes away from him long enough to see that Itachi looked normal, instead of his hyper almost serial killer way. And when he spoke it was serious, and formal.

"This is the band Trouble."

He said to the man indicating in our general direction. The man took his shades off, and smiled a smile that could beat Itachi's in the horror department.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, and I'd like you guys to come audition for our companies New Face contest."

Uchiha, no wonder Itachi looked about ready to kill himself. I glanced over to see Sasuke glaring at him with such intensity I expected the guy to go up in flames. Looking to the others they all had the same idea I did, Sakura, and Kiba were looking to the two other Uchiha's for answers. But they were too busy being in a family matter panic to say or do anything much. I sighed and stepped forward, then realized I didn't have a name to give this person. Coming up with an instant alias I held my hand out to him.

"Shade, the lead singer. I'm sure we would all love to participate in the audition."

He took my hand giving me that horrifying smile and I had to school my face into not freaking out.

"Here's my card, if the auditions go well I'm sure you will get signed, if you play anything like you did tonight."

Without another word he put his shades back on, and walked away. As the door closed behind him I could almost hear everyone breath again, and then they joined me in glaring at Itachi.

"It was defiantly unexpected. I didn't even know he was here, apparently the producer I had originally invited had something come up, and called him to fill in for him."

We all nodded, and then Sakura did something unexpected.

"Forget that shit. We just got an audition!"

She yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. Akamaru barked loudly, and Kiba joined in Sakura's jumping game. Sasuke broke out in what could be considered a real smile, and Itachi went back to being his weird ass self. Man this energy was contagious, I even started grinning myself, because like that guy said if we did good enough we could get signed. I hadn't every really thought about getting signed before, if you had asked me when we started this band if I wanted to get signed I would have said it would be too much of a hassle. But now I was looking forward to seeing how this would play out. I had had enough of being 'Shade' though, so while the others were celebrating I tried to make a quick get away. Too bad I didn't calculate Itachi into my plan of escape, because while I was watching my back I ran right into him at the door.

"Now where do you think your going Sh-a-d-e?"

He dragged out the name mockingly and I suppressed a shiver at the knowing look on his face. I shouldered past him, and kept walking.

"I guess its still too soon for you."

I heard his whisper in an almost serious voice, as I forged on to the private bathroom. Once inside I picked my hair up, and then realized I had left my stuff in the room. Damn, what the Hell was wrong with me today? I yelled at myself in my head. Now I would have to walk home like this, because I really didn't want to face Itachi again. After what he said earlier I'm more than positive he knows who I am. I took my hair down again, and fixed it in the mirror, wringing some of the sweat out of it from the show. Taking a deep breath I left the safety of the restroom, and headed to the crowded main floor. Since we were the last band of the night they had got a DJ, and because it was Friday this place would be packed till well pasted dawn. I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die, this was so troublesome. The music had gone from our hard core punk to dance tracks. Everyone in the club was dancing to the intoxicating beats, and no one noticed me in the flash of lights, and masses of people. In fact it was near impossible to tell who anyone was in all this mess and noise. So it was just by coincidence that I ran right into Naruto.

"Ah sorry."

I said instantly, and completely forgot I was supposed to be 'Shade' at the moment, not Shikamaru. He looked up, and smiled that blindingly bright smile that made my stomach to flip flops.

"Nah its cool. Hey you're the singer in Sasuke's band right, um uh sorry I didn't get your name."

He said over the music, laughing a bit nervously, and damn was it hard not to laugh with him. Then as if someone had taken over my body, I was leaning in, while Naruto was talking nonsense, and he stopped as I was mere breaths away from his face. I saw him turn several shades of red, and was tempted to count just how long I could stay like that. But another, stronger impulse over came me. Without thinking about it I closed the space between us, and even though I knew it was only seconds, it felt like eternity to me. Naruto looked shell shocked, when I moved away, and leaned in again to give him my parting message.

"You might already know my name."

With that I left, feeling like I could walk on water.


	6. Writing

**So Troublesome**

**Writing:**

The weekend was spent in my room, daydreaming about becoming famous, and also a certain blond. And by Monday I was completely lost to the idea of it. I wasn't sure how he would react when he saw me, if he had put the pieces together. Naruto had a lot more evidence to connect me with Shade than anyone else, besides that bastard Itachi. I was going to have to think of something to do about him too, Itachi could blow my secret to Sasuke at any time. They were close enough that he wouldn't be able to not tell him soon enough.

My question was answered when I got to school Monday morning, and saw the carefree smile on Naruto's face. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto."

He grinned up at me, he was only a inch or so shorter.

"Hey Shika!"

My smirk widened to an almost smile, and we walked into the school together. My secret seemed to still be intact, at least with Naruto. For a moment I felt a sharp pang of regret, but couldn't put my finger on why. I focused back on to what Naruto was saying, and buried the feeling.

"yeah, and then I went with Sasuke to go see the band he was in. Man was it a shame you didn't get to go with me, they were GREAT!"

He jumped up and down a bit in excitement, and I ha to keep myself from laughing at his hyperness. If only he knew.

"So did anything else interesting happen?"

I was watching his face very closely, and I saw the colors change to various shades of red once again. Smirking I listened to him stutter a few times before he actually got a coherent sentence out.

"Nope, nothing at all!"

He laughed nervously, and let it slide, and nodded along.

"What a drag. Only getting to see the band."

"Nah it was awesome!"

I nodded, and kept walking as Naruto rambled on about other things. When we got to our class I sat in my usual spot in the front row, and got ready for my morning nap. Of course it didn't go as planned, and I ended up getting pounded on the head with a History book by Asuma.

"Wake up Shikamaru class is starting."

I half heartedly glared at him, and sat up. Naruto was snickering in the back row, and I very whole heartedly flipped him the finger. His snickering turned into a full out laugh, and I smiled to myself.

"Naruto shut and pay attention."

Naruto tried to stop his laughing and failed miserably, which got him yelled at a bit more. Before Asuma gave up, and started his lesson. Since I felt guilty about making Naruto laugh so badly I even answered a few of his questions. The rest of the school day was just too troublesome to even mention.

It was just long, and long days, mean I didn't get to sleep in many of my classes, and since Naruto was dragging me to all of them I kind of had to attend. He always noticed when I wasn't there. Which in a way made me happy.

Though not happy enough to enjoy going to all those classes on the same day. By the time the dismissal bell rang, I was dragging myself around on dead legs. Then when I thought my day couldn't get any worse my band phone rang. It's a phone I keep and the only people that have the number are my band mates.

Sighing I pulled it out to see who dared call me on this horrible day. And then I glared at the screen when I realized it was Sasuke, he always bugged me at the worst time. I answered the phone anyway.

"What's up?"

I questioned.

"Yeah Hi to you too."

"Out with it Uchiha."

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I found out the auditions are next week and Sakura and Kiba both want to learn a new song and perfect it. Problem is I cant write shit."

He growled out the last part. If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was admitting defeat. And this right here sounded like a white flag to me.

I smirked slightly to myself, as I walked home. Sasuke must have waited till he was in his car to call me so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me on the phone.

"Yeah shame."

I put as much sarcasm as possible, and could already imagine what Sasuke looked like on the other end of the phone.

"Point is I need you to bring a song with you to practice. And yes we're having practice, this is a big deal, and could get us signed. So your coming to practice and if you show up empty handed I'll personally kill you."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Sasuke I don't know. I'm not much of a song writer, that's more your department."

"Just do it. I know you have something stashed away, so tweak it up and meet at Kiba's at 5."

"Fine."

I hung up before he could say anything else. This was a drag, I didn't have anything written, I wasn't a song writer. I was barely a song singer, I had only done it out of curiosity, and a lot of boredom. Slipping the cell phone back into my pocket, I walked home. Passing up my parents I went straight to my room, and sat at the rarely used desk against one wall. It was three fifteen so I had about one hour to write something, and then change, and head to Kiba's.

Twenty minutes later, pencil, and paper in front of me, I had nothing. What the hell did you write about? What was I supposed to write about? I felt like pulling my hair out. Sure I had written a few things in the past and handed it over to Sasuke for proofing, but that was spontaneous burst of inspiration, and now I was just stumped. Since I had hit a wall, I texted Naruto.

It was random and I don't even remember what we had texted about, but suddenly I knew what I wanted to write about. The pencil flew across the paper, and in no time I was done. My phone went off, and I looked down at the text, and replied.

Thanks Naruto

I laughed a bit to myself at the reply I got.

Ur welcome ^_^

4 wat?

Tell u later

Snagging the song, I changed my clothes and headed out the door. The only thing was when I got there, and everyone was looking at me like I had just dropped a bomb on them I realized it. I wasn't wearing my Shade get up. Which meant I looked like me.


	7. Secrets out, Maybe

**So Troublesome**

**Secrets Out, Maybe:**

_**AN: Okay so sorry this should have come out earlier but I got hung up on some things like work don't get me wrong I love my job it's awesome, but it takes up a lot of my time. Needless to say this is going to be kind of short but please bear with me I will update hopefully on Sunday I get out of work early in the evening so I will write a quick chapter for you. So here it is my first chapter in this story read, enjoy, and as always review- itachiluv18 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Medicate by A.F.I.**_

So there I stood with shocked faces staring back at me. What to do, what to do?

'Damn it I'm so screwed.'

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" this came from Sakura.

'Okay think; you're a genius; you can think of something to say.'

But the only problem with that; is having Sasuke beat me to it.

"I called him; I needed help writing a new song. Shikamaru has the highest grade in our English class so I thought to use his brain. You get that song done?"

"Uh, yah here it is. Um I have to go you know do the rest of my homework." I replied and handed him the rough draft of the song I have wrote.

Afterwards I high tailed my ass out of there and back to my house to change.

'Shit that was close. But now I owe Sasuke one, damn he knows.'

**Back with the Band:**

"Shade said he was going to be late. Let's get started on working with the music for these lyrics."

Everyone did as Sasuke said; totally forgetting the fact that Shikamaru Nara had just walked in.

'Oh Shika, Shika, you are so dead. Just wait till we finish with rehearsal.' Sasuke thought to himself.

**30 Minutes Later:**

I finally walked through the door in my 'Shade' get up to find the band already practicing the new song.

"Nice of you to finally show _Shade_," Sasuke said smugly.

"Yah, sorry about that; so what was that new song you guys had going?"

"It's called Medicate, and if you ask me its pure lyrical genius."

"Cool can I take a look at the lyrics."

Sasuke handed me the sheet of paper that I gave him earlier, "Why don't we sit in here and go over them while everyone takes a break from practice."

"Finally, man I'm so hungry I almost thought about eating Akumaru." Kiba was always thinking with his stomach.

He and Sakura left, and that would leave only me and Sasuke in the garage alone. 'I'm dead.'

"So anyways about these lyrics, I asked for help from a friend of mine his name is Shikamaru you may know him."

"Um probably, not too sure I meet a lot of people, his he one of our fans?"

"Cut the shit Shikamaru I know it's you, I have the second highest IQ in our class. But right now I think mines just sky rocketed above yours."

"You can't tell anyone Sasuke."

"Why not, dude I thought we were doing this to get some publicity. How the hell can we do that if our lead singer wants to hide in the shadows?"

"I know, but I just don't want to be found out until we do make it big."

"Well that just might happen, my uncle Madara seems to like us. He had a long conversation with Itachi last night when we got home. I'm not too sure of the details those two know how to keep things hush. Anyways let's get this practice going we have to perfect this song by next week."

Practice went on like always, and for the rest of the week we practiced the song endlessly. Soon enough Saturday came and it was time for our audition I felt like nothing could go wrong at this point that was until the Devil in disguise showed up, Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-San, what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, just came to wish everyone good luck." He said with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

But it soon faded to a serious one, "There has been a slight change to the way the auditions are going to go. Madara wants you guys to play two songs not just one, so with that said good luck and go kill it out there."

He left and we all a shell shocked look on our faces.

'What the fuck we have to come up with another song.'

"Don't stress it, least do something that we haven't done in a while, something with edge. Everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

I envied Sasuke's genius sometimes he all had the same thought, this song would be perfect.

Finally it was our turn, we walked onto the stage and there was Itachi sitting next to his uncle Madara, it was very uncanny how much they looked alike. Ten years apart if I remember correctly is what Sasuke told me earlier this week when I asked about Madara.

**Flashback:**

"_**So what's the deal between Itachi and Madara?"**_

"_**They used to be pretty close when they were younger. But my brother started doing some Military training with my dad where as my uncle wanted him to start a band."**_

"_**What, your brother was in a band?"**_

"_**Yah, Itachi is a pretty good singer. His band didn't get really popular because Itachi left it, but he's still good friends with them. Anyways Madara felt betrayed and they have been butting heads ever senses."**_

"_**Well that explains a lot."**_

"_**Yah, my grandfather used to make fun of how much they looked alike. He said they'd be the perfect twins is my uncle wasn't ten years older." **_

_**End Flaskback:**_

The lights came on and shone on us we were right in the spot light for all eyes to see, now's our chance to show what we can do.

_**Medicate:**_

_**Shikamaru: **__Could I?_

_Could I just find a way?_

_I'd find you everyday_

_and we could alter time_

_But_

_I've come to find_

_Everyone's gone away_

_So this may be the time_

_For the perfect crime_

_Yes, this is perfect_

_**Band: **__(This is!)_

_Our Medicine_

_(This is!)_

_Our time to..._

_Medicate!_

_Here with me,_

_Now as we_

_Lose ourselves to us and ignore_

_That you don't even know my name_

_Medicate_

_Come Day_

_You'll say you cannot stay_

_What's more I'll feel the same_

_It happens every time_

_So, I've come to find_

_Everyone goes away_

_I'm destined to remain_

_You were never mine_

_So you were perfect_

_(This is!)_

_Our medicine_

_(This is!)_

_Our time to,_

_Medicate, _

_Here with me,_

_Now as we,_

_Lose ourselves to us and ignore_

_That you don't even know my name_

_Medicate_

_**Sasuke: **__Can you describe what it's like?_

_I feel nothing_

_Can you feel this?_

_Does it sting?_

_I feel nothing at all_

_I feel nothing at all_

_I feel nothing at all_

_**(Shikamaru: **__(Can you tell me how it feels?)_

_I feel nothing at all__**)**_

_**Sasuke: **__(Can we pretend this is real?)_

_I feel nothing_

_Medicate, _

_Here with me,_

_Now as we,_

_Lose ourselves to us and ignore_

_That you don't even know my name_

_Medicate_

_Here with me,_

_Now as we,_

_Lose ourselves to us and ignore_

_That you don't even know my name_

_Medicate_

_Here with me,_

_Now as we,_

_Lose ourselves to us and ignore_

_That you don't even know my name_

_Oh!_

_You don't even know my name_

_You don't even know my name_

_Oh!_

_Medicate!_

He clapped the elder Uchiha he liked it, but then he spoke.

"That was good; now please continue on with your next song selection."

And that's exactly what we did.


	8. Answers keep me Petrified

**So Troublesome**

**Answers keep me petrified**

_**AN: okay so here is chapter6, I'm glad to see people are reading it, but you know it sure does help when I know how people feel about it. So if you like the story, tell me if you don't tell what you think is off. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any, I love feedback. So I work late nights all week so I have most of the day to type I'm going to try to get out as much as possible, but between work and packing to move into a new house I hope to get a chapter out a week. As always read enjoy and review, review. FYI reviews give me more motive to put out more chapters, even if it's not for this story I'll try to put something for one of my other stories. Happy reading- itachiluv18 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tomorrow by SR-71.**_

The music started and I could feel it flowing through me, like I do every time we are up on stage. This song I knew it all too well, it's actually one of my favorites to perform.

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_If I was a little younger would I care?_

_Feeling like the walls are growing stronger_

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_

_'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

_I'm only scared of myself_

_Feels like my insides are all on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster_

_I never thought I took my foot off the gas_

_Everybody loves to be in on the pressure_

_But I know they're all waiting for the crash_

_You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded_

_'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_Things have changed you've become of complication_

_You can't make it through another day's humiliation_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

_I'm only scared of myself_

_Feels like my insides are all on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)_

_Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)_

_Someone, someone, someone else (Someone else)_

_Is it any wonder why_

_The answer keeps me petrified?_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

_I'm only scared of myself (Someone else)_

_Feels like my insides are all on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow (It is any wonder why I'm scared)_

_I'm only scared of myself (If I was a little younger would I care?)_

_Feels like my insides are on fire (Feeling like the walls are growing stronger)_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else (It is any wonder why I'm scared)_

_Someone, someone, someone else _

_Someone, someone, someone else_

We finished the song, and at the end I had my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them, for fear of seeing disapproval on their faces. But I did, with eyes wide open I looked at Madara, but got nothing from him. He's an Uchiha what was I expecting, none of them know how to show feeling. My stomach was in knots and it felt like we had been standing there for days, it had only been a few moments in real time.

"Thank you for participating in our auditions. You should hear from one of our representatives soon," one of the other guys that had been there said.

I nodded my head then looked to my band members; we grabbed our gear and walked off stage. We walked back to the room we had been in before and waited for Itachi to walk in. soon enough the door opened and our manager walked into the room. I still had the urge to punch myself every time I saw him. What was I thinking getting involved with more than one Uchiha?

"Well they said to wait here for a little while longer, Madara is discussing things with two other producers."

"How long do you think it will take?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know pinkie so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

Sakura sat down in the couch and did just that she made herself comfortable. To be quite honest I think Itachi is the only one who can call her by that nickname and not get the shit beat out of him. At times I envied Itachi and at others I didn't, the man was a loon more often than need be. I really don't know how he graduated top of his class when he has the attention span of a Chihuahua on crack. Except this Chihuahua can kill you, it will be slow and painful.

An hour had passed and we were still sitting there in the room well except for Itachi, he paced back and forth across the room. And just a few minutes ago he started banging his head against the wall. Did I mention this dude is claustrophobic; he goes really loony when kept in one spot for too long.

Anyways I wasn't too nervous, because I already knew this could only end one of two ways. Either we totally blew them away; and they are trying to compose themselves from our awesomeness. Or we totally sucked and they just can't get over the fact of how much we sucked. Okay so I lied fuck yes I was completely nervous, this could make us or break us.

So what seemed like forever of sitting in this one room it all finally came to an end when we all turned to watch the door open. Thankfully Itachi had finally calmed himself, he opened a window. Madara walked into the room he had that same sinister smile that Itachi would get when he was up to no good.

"Congratulations the other producers liked your music just as much as I did and have agreed that we would be stupid to not sign you into our company. Needless to say your band is now signed with Konoha Records."

For just a split second we were all shocked, but then it hit us like a ton of bricks. We just got singed by a record company. Sakura and Kiba where jumping around like idiots, Sasuke had a smile on his face and Itachi looked rather relieved. Me well on the inside I was screaming like a little girl in the doll store, but on the outside my face shared the same excitement as my band members.

'I hope you're ready for us world, Trouble is just around the corner.'

We left to go celebrate but Itachi stayed behind said there were some things he and Madara needed to discuss. Good thing we came in Sasuke's car and Itachi came in his own, because if not we would all be stuck there. I texted Naruto and told him to meet us at the Ramon shop, said I had some good news to tell him.

**With Itachi:**

I sat in Madara's office waiting for him; the band had gone out to celebrate. Can't blame them, from that performance they gave, it was well deserved. Finally my uncle walked into the office and took a seat behind his desk.

"Itachi I have a proposal to make for you."

"I'm already married uncle."

His face twisted in to a scowl and he barked out, "Not like that you numb skull. I want you to put your band back together and go on tour with Trouble."

"Oh, um no," I replied, short and simple.

"What, why not?"

"Because I am done being a musician, let my brother and his friends have the spot light, I don't want it."

"But this could benefit you greatly Itachi."

"How, I would be on the road. Away from my wife and my son, I have a family to think about now uncle I'm not a teenager any more. I can't just pack up and leave like I did before, things have changed."

"Then Saiya and Kaji can come too."

"No, I don't want them around that kind of crowed. I'm sorry uncle but I'm not going to do it."

"Okay, I can't force you to do something you don't want to. But the offer will stand if you were to change your mind."

"Thank you, can I go now?"

"Yah, we're done here."

I got up and nodded my head then left the office and building all together. To be honest Madara's proposal sounded tempting, but I would not risk saying yes without talking with my wife first. I loved her, but the woman was brutal and if I were to do something without asking I would be sleeping outside for a long time.

_**So there you go a little insight on Itachi, I kind of want to do this for all the band members, but trust me the majority of this story will be Shikamaru. I just want everyone to get a feel for the other characters as well. Any ways next time find out what happens between Shika (Shade) and Naruto. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_


	9. I Like to Dance

I Like To Dance

_Sorry it took me a while to get another chapter out but here you go, oh and there is more Shika and Naruto in this one- itachiluv18 _

We all made it to the ramen shop and Naruto was already there waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what took so long?"

"Sorry Naruto there was traffic."

"Nah it's all good let's eat I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Sasuke told him.

"Hey Naruto," I said to the blonde.

"Mh, oh hey Shade, so the auditions went good then."

"Yes very good, in fact they signed us right there."

"Dude that's so awesome," he said with excitement.

"So this calls for more than just going out to eat, we should like really go out. You know like to that teen club they got downtown," Naruto had suggested.

"Good idea we should tell the others."

Naruto and I both finally walked in to sit with the rest of our group. They all turned to us and gave a weird look, but of course Naruto didn't notice so I guessed it was all good.

"So Naruto had an idea of what we can do for a real celebration."

"Oh yah, I was thinking we should go to that teen club they have downtown. Wouldn't you guys think that would be fun?"

"Hell yes, I've been wanting to go, but we've been so busy with rehearsals and stuff. Now's our chance to go out and have some real fun." Sakura said with an excited look on her face.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kiba said.

Sasuke shock his head n agreement as well, "Then it's settled when we finish eating we can head to Fire."

The food was okay ramen isn't my first choice for celebration food, but I knew Naruto loved it so I guess I can get used to it.

"So Naruto do you go to Konoha High like everyone else?"

"Yah, what about you? I've never really seen you at school."

"I'm home schooled."

"Cool so how did you guys meet?"

"They were looking for a singer in their band. I just happen to be up for the job."

"Dude that's sweet, so is being home schooled fun?"

"Nah, not really especially with my mom as the teacher. She can be pretty strict when it comes to doing work."

Naruto and I continued talking while the others ate; somewhere in our conversation I put my hand on his leg. And it was like he didn't even notice, but Sasuke did he saw what I did and kept watching my every move. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable with his eyes just staring at me.

'Damn I hope Sasuke's not into guys,' I thought to myself.

Once everyone was done we left in two cars. Sasuke had Kiba and Sakura with him and I went with Naruto. It was a quiet drive and a little unnerving so I turned on the radio.

"What kind of music do you like Naruto?"

"Well I pretty much listen to everything, so whatever you like."

'Whatever I like huh.'

I put it on the rock station and Linkin Park was playing something from their latest album, which might I add is awesome by the way.

"I have a good feeling you guys are going to be as awesome as them," Naruto said.

"You really think so, I just hope we don't totally bomb it and become complete failures."

"No way, you guys rock. I have complete faith that your band is going to kill it."

"Thanks Naruto that really means a lot," I said and put my hand on his.

"You're welcome," he said back with a cheesy smile.

'This guy is really a dunce. What more do I have to do to show him I'm flirting?'

The club was in sight and there wasn't too long of a line, which meant we would get in pretty quickly. Naruto parked his car next to Sasuke's. The other three were already out of the vehicle and standing there waiting for us.

"Let's get this party started!" Kiba and Sakura said at the same time.

We got into the club seamlessly; obviously the bouncer was a fan of our band and had been to a few of our shows. He was more than happy to let us in with no cover charge. The music was loud and the speakers boomed with base from the songs. Yes I do think this was a good idea. I didn't go out and dance at first; I wanted to really take in my surrounding. Naruto sat with me at the table.

"Not going to go out and dance."

"No, not yet."

We sat there for a good five songs just watching everyone dance. Sasuke and Sakura were getting very onto each other on the dance floor, while Kiba had a group of girls around him. The next song began to play. I like to dance by Hot Chelle Rea.

"I love this song, come on Shade let's go dance."

And I followed as he dragged me along to the dance floor, feeling the rhythm flow through my body. To me nothing else mattered at this moment. Our band just got signed to a record company and I had Naruto with me, what better way to end my week. Too bad there was school Monday and more than likely Naruto won't even know it was me he was dancing with.

What a drag. At times like these I wish I didn't try to hide my identity.

Sunday went by in a blur we stayed out pretty late on Saturday so I spent most of the time asleep. Naruto would text me but as Shikamaru and not Shade. That was a little disappointing. He likes Shade but how does he feel about Shikamaru. How does he feel about the real me? Needless to say I'm not really looking forward to Monday. It was going to be a big drag. My thoughts will be on Naruto and his will be on Shade.

"Shikamaru are you ever going to leave your bed? I prepared lunch for you," my mother called from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," I yelled down to her.

Might as well get some sort of food into me, I don't want to die before Monday. Oh yes that would be a drag. To die before I get to tell the guy I like how I feel about him. I got out of the comfort of my bed and put a shirt on, don't think my mother wants me walking around shirtless.

Man I hate stairs why I keep asking did my parents have to have a two story house. It's only me and them, so what was the point.

"_Family comes to visit; we need the extra room for them."_

Is what my mother tells me and my father just sits there nodding his head. He's not one to go against anything she says; sometimes I think he has no back bone. But enough about my parents dumb decision, my lunch really smells good and now I realize I'm hungry.

Monday morning, it finally came and hey I'm still alive. Only because my mother forced me to eat, like I said the woman could be very strict. I got dressed and went down stairs to wait for Sasuke to come and get me. It didn't take long before his car pulled up; Sasuke likes to get to school early.

I walked out the door and made sure I locked it. The heat was already beating off the ground and I could just tell it was going to be scorching today. I opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay shot."

"My friend Naruto, he needs a place to stay."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You have the room to put him up for a while, just until his parents get into town."

"And what am I supposed to tell my mother?"

"Tell her what you want; he's a friend with nowhere to stay."

I was speechless, what should I say. Thanks Sasuke for helping me find a way to get closer to my crush, or hell no man tell him to find somewhere else to stay.

Shit I need to make a decision, go with it or reject it. What to do, what to do?


End file.
